Healing the Past
by xAcnologiax
Summary: Attakai has sacrificed herself for Natsu's sake, but her inner self has been crushed in return. Will she choose the right path, and return to her brother, or will she be crushed, her dreams of happiness gone?
1. Separate Personality

**CHAPTER ONE OF HEALING THE PAST**

* * *

_This is the second story of the Mystery series. _

_Please check out Acnologia the Savior first, or this won't make a lot of sense..._

_Thanks... Trust me. Go to my first story before you read this... _

_Or you'll be like,"Who's this? Why did this happen? Rawr!"_

* * *

_**Letting Go. Healing Intro Thing. Part of First Story.**_

"Natsu..." Attakai whispered, plummeting down the cliff.

"Attakai! Don't leave me!" Natsu reached out for the girl, but failed to retrieve her.

"Natsu-nii, I'll be back, okay?" Attakai's voice rang in Natsu's head.

"But... You fell! You won't be okay!" The crying boy yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not dead, so stop crying, you silly." A weak smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Just don't mention me to your friends. I've erased their memories of me..."

"The way I was going to join the guild, it wasn't proper."

"Yes, I could have just said that, but it wouldn't feel right."

"I'll be back... Okay? Wait for me, Natsu."

"I'll always be with you... Always."

* * *

**_Healing. Start of the Journey. Attakai Point._**

Attakai, the real Attakai, tried to open her eyes, but couldn't.

In her mind, she visualized a girl, that look exactly like her, except her hair was longer, smiling at her.

"Hello, Attakai! I'm your Angel psyche, Atta." Atta cheerfully sang.

Next, a girl, with her hair tied in a ponytail and several tattoos, approached Attakai.

"Hey, dude. I'm the opposite of Atta, Akai. You know, the one most of your "friends" call you." Akai emphasized the word.

"Why am I here?" Logia, it's easier to tell everyone apart for now this way, asked.

"To heal, after you sacrificed yourself for Natsu-san's sake, your inner self was crushed."Atta answered part of her question.

Finishing her phase, Akai said,"Now we're going to help you heal, replaying your memories, and choosing who you want..."

"To be my main personality. Am I correct?" Logia interrupted.

"Yep! Right you are, A-chan! Let's begin. with your past with Igneel and that boy, Natsu, was it?" Atta grinned.

Burrowing deeper into her soul, the trio found the memory of the dragon, setting it up.

"So, I'm just going to see my memories again... So like, a movie?" Logia squirmed, worrying.

"Yeah, pretty much. Except that me and Ta can get you to choose one of our choices..." Akai paused.

"So,we can play a sad memory,say what we would want to happen,and you would choose which variation is best."She said.

"Hmm... That sounds right! Let's start, now! In five, four, three, t-" Atta was interrupted by her counterpart.

"Two, one! Let's get on! Boom!" Akai playfully waved her hands in the air.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE OF HEALING THE PAST**


	2. Garden of Flames

**CHAPTER TWO OF HEALING THE PAST**

* * *

_**Memory of Igneel and Natsu. Currently Practicing Skills.**_

"Hey, Attakai! Let's fight, I'm going to win today!" Natsu punched the air.

"No, Natsu..." Attakai whined, kicking a rock.

"Come, now, Attakai, fighting is good exercise!" Igneel nodded his head in approval.

"I don't want to!" Attakai yelled, playfully punching her dad.

"Please, Attakai? You're going to leave soon..." Natsu hung his head.

"Fine, fine. Let's start! We have twenty minutes to get ready, okay?" Attakai loved to plan battles.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed in excitement.

"And I'm fired." Attakai muttered.

Attakai dug a dozen holes in the sand, and covered them partially.

Meanwhile, Natsu kept punching a rock, trying to destroy it.

"Okay, Attakai, enough stalling! You already know I'll win today." Natsu grinned.

"Sure, let's start! No fire, right?" The girl suggested.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu aimed his flames at me.

Swish! I jumped under one of my holes, starting to crawl in the tunnel of sand I created.

When I was under him, I was sure that he was still trying to jump under like me, I grabbed his heels.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I conclusively attacked, ending the fight.

"Ouch... Attakai, that hurt..." Natsu frowned, his eyes ''watering''.

"Hey, are you okay, Natsu?" Attakai leaned down, examining the pink-haired boy.

"I got you." He said, clutching her arm. "Fist of the Fire Dragon." He whispered.

In a blast, the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Natsu behind with a note.

* * *

Hey Natsu...

You idiot, that really hurt! I was even going to g... Never mind. Be right back, okay?

Your Sister, Attakai.

* * *

_**Attakai Comes Back.**_

"Natsu, follow me!" Attakai grinned, thinking about the treasure she found.

"What is it?! Hey, wait, answer me!" The boy wailed, reluctantly following her.

"Hmph..." Attakai mumbled.

"Hey, Attakai, answer me already! Where are we going?!" Natsu whacked the girl on the head.

An evil aura surrounded the kid. "What did you just do...?" She grinned.

"Oh, nothing!" Natsu ran behind a tree for protection.

"Ah, we're here... The garden... Of flames." Attakai stared at the marvelous amber.

"Whoa! So, what do we do? We can eat it!" Natsu jumped in excitement.

"No!" Whack! Natsu rubbed his head.

"We can pick one item from here. Just, don't eat it it... Give it to me when you're done." She said, smiling.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO OF HEALING THE PAST**


	3. Ashes

**CHAPTER THREE OF HEALING THE PAST **

* * *

**_Still Playing Memory. Attakai And Natsu Find Their Items._**

Attakai stared at a corner of the garden. A ring, with items attached! Bingo.

After all, she'd get a ring and all the items on it!

Natsu looked at the floor. A thin, sharp, claw with protruding spikes caught his eye.

It looked awesome, it looked like a dragon's claw.

"Ready... S-" Attakai scowled. "Oh, forget it! Go!"

The siblings discovered their items and gathered together.

"Ok, this might hurt a bit, Natsu-nii," Attakai bit her lip as she dragged the sharp claw against the boy's stomach.

"Ouch... Fuck you, Attakai," Natsu cursed, the "finger" jabbing Attakai in the eye.

"Now, now... Fuck you, Natsu-nii!" Attakai cheerily replied.

Attakai slipped a silver ring onto her left wrist, with two keys hanging from it.

Then, she clasped her hair with a claw in a curved crescent shape.

"It has been done..." Natsu's little sister whispered.

The next moment, all that remained at the garden were black auras replacing the garden, and a boy mourning over his sister.

* * *

**_Atta. Akai. Logia. Memory._**

"That wasn't nice, I mean, if it's okay that I said that..." Atta turned away from Logia, her eyes darting away.

"I know, right? Seriously, man..." Akai smacked Logia on the head.

"Um, well, sorry, I guess..." Logia shifted. "Was I really that bad?" She inquired.

"Well, no, duh." The two girls replied monotonously.

"Can we get on with this stupid memory already?" Logia grumbled, she was quite pestered currently.

"Oh, yes, sure..." Atta softly whispered.

* * *

**_Igneel. Possess. Thingy. _**

"Natsu, Attakai! Come here, you both!" Igneel roared in agitation.

Igneel sensed a dark presence. "Where are you? Show yourself!" The dragon stamped his foot.

The black aura came up to the red dragon and out of curiosity, Igneel sniffed the shadow.

That was a mistake. Suddenly, the dragon's eyes became black.

"Hey, dad, what did you w-want... Dad?" Natsu looked at his father in terror.

"Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die." The possessed dragon replied.

"What?" The pink-haired boy rubbed his head in confusion.

A blast of dark fire was headed toward the kid.

"Ahh! Help me!" Natsu yelled, scared.

Suddenly, a light surrounded the little boy.

"Natsu. Leave this to me." The voice of his little sister came from the ray of brightness.

"No, Attakai! You can't do this!" Natsu cried for his sister, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"You will leave, with or without force." Attakai gritted her teeth. Stupid Brother.

"No-" The salmon-haired boy flew and had impact toward a tree.

"Father..." Attakai stared intensely.

"Die." Was all her father replied.

"No! Attakai, duck!" A weeping boy crawled to his sister.

"Natsu, what- Kya!" Attakai's head started to bleed when she hit a rock.

"Ugh... Sorry, sis, I didn-" A terrified kid looked at the ground.

"Shut up! Natsu, wa-" There was no time for her sentence to be finished. She ran in front of her brother, only to be sent down a cliff.

"Attakai! No, Attakai!" Blobs of waters splashed from the boy's eyes.

"I love you, okay?" Attakai replied, smiling with tears of joy. She had protected her brother, and that made her happy.

However, Attakai's hair started to burn down with the damage she took.

"No," She whispered,"My pink... My hair..."

The remains of her once beautiful salmon-colored hair became as black as ashes.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE OF HEALING THE PAST**


	4. Suspicion

**CHAPTER FOUR OF HEALING THE PAST**

* * *

_**Atta. Akai. Logia. Memory.**_

"You know, you could have just done nothing, right? It'd be fine then." Akai smirked.

"Mhm... I agree." Atta looked at Akai, nodding her head up and down.

"What...? But, that wouldn't be right... I had to protect Natsu-nii..." Logia whispered, her voice cracking.

"Eh, who cares about that idiot? He hates you, anyways. Sheesh..." Akai's eyes rolled, showing sarcasm.

"What..." Logia's eyes showed hurt. "Can we just... Wait, ar-" She was interrupted.

"Oh, who cares about that? Let's continue with this!" Atta and Akai grinned, looking nervous.

"Did I... Something's wrong..." Logia looked at the two girls suspiciously. Something was up...

* * *

_**Natsu. Crying. That Stuff.**_

"Dad! Stop it, stop! Y-Y-You..." Natsu whimpered, fire surrounding his fists.

"You hurt Attakai! How could you?!" He stared intensely at his father.

"Stop. It? Attakai... Hurt. No. No. N- Die. Die." Igneel tried to fight his possession. He had nearly killed his own daughter!

Natsu wouldn't be next. No. Not after Igneel had injured Attakai. No.

"Natsu... I'm sorry..." The fire dragon frowned sadly, a tear rolling down his scales.

"It's okay, Dad. She'll be alright. She's strong. Like you!" The boy jumped on his dad, encouraging him.

"Very well. I believe so as well..." The dragon grinned, smiling at his son.

* * *

_**Atta. Akai. Logia. Memory.**_

"Aww... They forgot all about you after that, didn't they?" Atta devilishly grinned, making Logia flinch.

"Yeah, I mean, seriously? See, Natsu hates you. Got that?" Akai bonked Logia on the head, making a loud crack.

"They didn't forget... And he doesn't hate me... Wait... Where am I, anyways?" Logia squinted, seeing sand.

"Who cares, no one likes you. No one loves you, no one wants you." Akai looked away, her eyes not meeting Logia.

"That is... Except for us. We like you, we love you, we want you." Atta smiled innocently, trying to get Logia's hopes up.

Crack. Her hopes were trampled by Akai once again. "Well... Atta likes and loves you. Maybe. I, for one, want you."

"B-But..." Logia's vision became blurry. No. This couldn't be true. It couldn't. But why?

* * *

**_Natsu. Guild. Currently. Half Natsu Point._**

It has been two weeks since Attakai went missing.

I asked everyone. Gramps. Happy. Erza. Lucy. Even Gray.

I asked, "Hey, old man? Have you seen a girl with black hair around here?".

"No, why, Natsu? Is there something bothering you?" First replied.

I asked, "Happy! Have you seen someone that looks like me?".

"No, why, Natsu? Did you eat a bad fish?" The blue cat replied.

I asked, "Hey, scary-demon Erza! Have you seen a girl with black hair?".

"No, Natsu. What's wrong? You seem worried." Erza squinted at the boy.

I asked, "Hey, Luce! Have you seen someone around here that's my sister?".

"Sister? Natsu, you have a sister? You never told me! Where is she?" The blonde jumped.

I asked, "Hey, Ice Queen! Have you see-".

"Damn you! What did you just say, Squinty Eyes?!" An angered Gray yelled.

No one. Not even one... Remembered.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR OF HEALING THE PAST**


	5. Truth

**CHAPTER FIVE OF HEALING THE PAST**

* * *

**_Let Us Return. Acno. Just Because. Acno Point._**

It's been so long since I've seen Logia. I warned her... I warned her.

But... She didn't listen. I was there for her. Why couldn't she just listen for once?

Now, who the hell knows where she is? I don't, that's for sure.

There is one thing I can do, though... I can help her, if she doesn't reject me, I hope.

I gripped my azure scarf, trying to contact my so-called sister.

"Logia, if you can hear me... Please... Answer..." I chanted, squashing a scale from my muffler.

* * *

**_Atta. Akai. Logia. Oh My Gosh. _**

"Acno-nii... I can't do that. But please... Listen. Okay?" Logia replied, clutching onto a charm on a bracelet.

"Understood..." The boy sternly grumbled.

"You guys. You aren't my real personalities! I found your secret!" Logia pointed the two impostors.

"Khe Khe Khe~ Akai, the gig's up! Khe Khe Khe~!" Atta giggled, her face melting into bright light.

"Kha Kha Kha~ Atta, I suppose so! Kha Kha Kha~! But, tell me, how did you know?" Akai grinned, her face churning into a hollow shadow.

"I'd never say Natsu-nii or Daddy hated me. After all, I love them, and I know it's the same for them." Logia explained.

"Oh, and I know he loves me too..." The girl thought of her foster brother. He must be tearing up at this point. Typical Acno.

"Khe Khe Khe~ Well. Well. That's nice! It's too bad you won't make it out of here alive! Khe Khe Khe~!" Atta cackled, making Logia wince.

"Khe Kha Kha~ And that was such a beautiful remark! I thought you were so interesting,too. Kha Kha Kha~!" Akai bared monstrous fangs.

* * *

**_Acno Research. Info. Acno Point. Documentary Format. _**

You are currently under a Soul Burrow Spell.

Soul Burrow is an advanced magical spell which causes the subject to be encased in some vile, dark, space.

However, the space is not physical, it is spiritual. You cannot locate the Soul Burrow, as there is a great chance you could become one of the users.

The user can taint any detail from the subject's soul, which can cause the subject to become an entirely different person, depending on the severed memory.

Not many are able to possess-

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE OF HEALING THE PAST**


	6. Finished Battle

**CHAPTER SIX OF HEALING THE PAST**

* * *

**_Logia. Telepathic Conversation. God Why Must. Never mind. _**

"Acno...?" Logia sweetly spoke, making the boy blush with the sudden change of attitude.

"Um, ye-yes?" Acno replied, his mind drifting away to dirty thoughts of Logia. "Oh, L-".

"Well, can you hurry the fuck up before I send you to hell, Acno?" Logia glared at her brother, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, of course! Oh, yeah... Sorry..." Acno,the boy that sounds like he was watching something dirty, sang.

* * *

_**Acno Research. Info. Acno Point. Documentary Format.**_

The effects of the Soul Burrow are unknown, the users, Tamashi Akumas, can possess the spell as long as it likes.

However, depending on the Tamashi Akumas's personality, it may be willing to forge an agreement.

Are you happy that Acno, your bastard of a brother, helped you, sister?

* * *

_**Atta. Akai. Logia. Logia Point.**_

"No, Acno... How am I supposed to defeat them?! Ugh, this doesn't help at all!" Logia cursed her brother, no, the information.

"Khe Khe Khe~ Well, let's start with a running start, shall we, Akai? Khe Khe Khe~." Atta joined with Akai, creating a vortex of terror.

"Kha Kha Kha~ Oh, I guess so, my darling, although I do wish to experience more of this. It's caught my interest. Kha Kha Kha~" Akai reluctantly agreed.

Suddenly, the earth seemed to spin for Logia.

"Logia!" Acno rushed out, only to be crushed by the vile vortex.

"Khe Kha Khe~ This is not your destiny, fool. Stay away. Kha Khe Kha~!" The two Tamashi Akumas started to chase after their prey, Logia.

"Acno, help me! Eh, God! Please help me!" Logia's pace quickened with every step, beads of sweat dripping off her forehead.

"Khe Kha Khe~ Ridiculous! You can run, all you want. Your life will end, even with all your effort. Kha Khe Kha~!" The voices screeched, cackling.

"There's no use running... That's it! I have to fight!" Logia turned around, sending her Dragon's Roar toward the twister.

Rumble. Rumble. The two Tamashi Akumas, otherwise known as Soul Akumas, and not "Akuma" as in "Demon", but a fictional word, were separated.

"Khe Khe Khe~ Why didn't you keep running? After all, you don't your brothers to see you like this... Khe Khe Khe~!" Atta smirked as Logia fell down a cliff.

"Kha Kha Kha~ Aww... I think she's pretty interesting. You sure she needs to die? Kha Kha Kha~!" Akai asked, becoming quiet after being scolded by Atta.

* * *

_**Natsu. Logia. Oh My Gosh. Fan-Girl Squeal. No. Just Kidding. Natsu Point. Starting At Questions.**_

Natsu was furious of his friends' forgetting of Attakai, so he decided to take a solo mission, the first in a long time, considering Happy wasn't there.

"Damn it all... Why don't they remember?! Oh, yeah... She erased their memories. I'm so stupid..." Natsu smiled to himself.

That was until he heard a voice... It belonged to her. His sister. Attakai.

"That's it! I have to fight! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The dialogue of Attakai intrigued Natsu.

Who was fighting her? Was she in trouble? Should I help her? What will happen? All these questions flooded in my head.

But, all of the comments wanting answers stopped as Attakai fell down a cliff.

I ran as fast as I could, and at the last moment, I screamed.

"Attakai!" I shouted, trying to reach her.

"Logia!" A boy with tears flowing out of his eyes hollered.

"Wait a minute, who the hell are you?" My eyes narrowed, looking at the mysterious boy.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you?" The mysterious boy retorted, sneering at me.

"I'm Attakai's brother, Natsu. You?" I answered, wanting to know this copycat's identity.

"I'm Acno, Logia's brother. Ah, that explains it... You're the one she lo... Never mind." Acno replied, murmuring the last bit on purpose.

"Hmm? Her name's Attakai, not Logia. And your name's weird too!" I laughed, wondering what type of name "Acno" was.

We were about to continue fighting when we heard an ear piercing screech.

"Help! Natsu, Acno, help me!" Attakai, or Logia, screamed in hopes of a savior.

"I'm coming, Attakai!" I replied, running to her rescue.

"I'm coming, Logia!" Acno also replied, dashing to her rescue.

"Khe Kha- Seriously, this cackling is so annoying! God... Anyways, this isn't your destiny!" The Tamashi Akumases grumbled.

They both created a barrier, to separate the boys from their beloved sister, to avoid further distractions.

"Attakai! No, hey, Alois! Can you help me here?!" Natsu punched the force field, but to no avail.

"Logia! Um, hey, Nat! Lend me a hand?!" Acno kicked the shield, also to no avail... Apparently...

* * *

_**The Deal. Oh. My. Green.**_

The two girls slowly advanced upon Attakai, one smiling, one with the word, "bored", plastered on her face.

"Um, uh... C-Can we make a d-d-d-deal?!" The terrified Attakai cried before she'd be indulged.

At the last moment, one stopped. The one who'd been cruel, stopped. It was Akai.

"Well, what type of deal? ..." Akai squinted to make sure it wasn't a trick, that'd be a waste.

"Well, how about, you don't literally murder me right now, and accompany me instead?" The girl practically wheezed with relief.

The two spirits whispered, finally deciding upon an agreement.

"Accepted, idiot! Call us when you need to! Kha Khe!" The doubles


	7. Trailer : Third Story of Mystery Series

**TRAILER FOR THE THIRD STORY OF THE MYSTERY SERIES**

* * *

****Finally, the battle to overcome the Tamashi Akumas is complete.

Natsu has taken Attakai back...

For her welfare and happiness.

And so, the next story will begin soon.

* * *

Attakai's danger has been avoided, for now.

She will now live her dream, of being with her brother.

Always, she's thought they were strong, stronger than her.

Though, that all changes when one of her helpers make a frightening challenge.

Or is it really frightening?

* * *

**TRAILER FOR THE THIRD STORY OF THE MYSTERY SERIES**


End file.
